The Pain and Agony
by Hunter
Summary: One of the guys' POV. He realizes something.. Mimi is a pain...


"Mimi!" I called out through the wave of people comming out of the door. She giggled as she came up to me. "Nice to see you too!" I was so happy to see her again; it's been so long! Her whole look was different and it made me wonder if she had changed completely.  
"How was your flight?" I asked her. She sighed as she put the back of hard against her forehead. "Just awful! The flight attendant was wearing this totally ugly uniform!" Same as always I guess.  
I smiled as we began walking down the airport's crowded hall. She just wouldn't stop talking about how she missed the whole gang. I missed her a lot too. A bit to much I guess. "I couldn't take it anymore," she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I was very home sick and I felt awful." I put my arm around her shoulder. Why was I getting butterflies in my stomach just by looking at her pout like that?  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be feeling right at home once you see the others again." What she said next made my heart skip a beat. "I already feel at home.." She hugged me close. I know I was blushing and there was nothing I could do about it. She didn't notice though.  
We stopped in front of the baggage claim area for her flight and waited. A minute later, the lights from a machine turned on, a sign that the luggage was here. Her bags were one of the first and so we got them all. All 5 of them.  
"You're only gonna be here for two weeks!" I strained to get the bags moving. "You got enough here to last you a year or two!" She was just carring her purse and a small bag. "You never know! Weather is a very tricky thing and I gotta be prepared." I rolled my eyes at her comment. Give a break. In fact, give me one now! My back is killing me!  
I think she noticed how heavy all of it was because she looked at me with concern. "If you need any help, just ask." That feeling in my stomach returned as I looked at her worried face. Very cute. "No! Don't worry about it! I can handle it." What can I say, I didn't want to look like a weakling in front of her. "If you say so..." Great, now she's got this guilty look. Is there anything I can do without making her feel bad?  
I pulled the bags out the door and into the cold outdoor. My coat wasn't helping and I was freezing my bare fingers off. She didn't seem affected at all even though she was wearing this high cut skirt. I stopped in front of the street to rest but Mimi didn't wait a minute, she was already crossing without me. "Wait! You don't even know where the car is!"  
She turned around as I quickly tried to pull the heavy bags. Not a good idea. The bags were moving alright, now if they would just stop. Mimi, of course, wasn't stupid and stepped aside as I came crashing into the post in the middle of street. I wonder who's idea it was to put it there... "You sure you don't need any help?.." Depends on what kind of help. "Yeah. No problem." I got up and continued my struggle with the bags across the street.  
We finally made it to my car and I loaded the bags into the trunk. I stretched my back and winced as I did. I must've broken it in five places according to the awful pain. I was startled when I felt a hand rub my back. "Those bags sure did a number on your back. Tell you what, I'll drive and you rest, okay?" Can't say no to that smile. "Sure." I handed her the keys and she jumped into the driver's seat. I got in the passanger seat and before I could even get my seat belt on, she was off like a bullet. As fast as one too.  
"Mimi! Slow down!" I held onto dear life by the dashboard as she screetched down the streets. She just laughed as she turned the stearing wheel like a toy.  
In twenty minutes, she got to our destination when it should have been an hour. I stumbled out of the car, nearly tripping over my own feet. She giggled as she got out of the driver's seat. "That was fun!"  
Fun!? Nearly crashing into buildings when turning, fun!? A little question popped into my head and I couldn't help but say it. "Where did you learn to drive?" She looked at me blankly and it hit me. "Learn to drive? I didn't." I felt like such an idiot for not realizing that.  
She linked her arms with mine and dragged me up to my apartment door. The others were waiting inside. Mimi seemed very excited about seeing the others again. I was excited about finally laying down.  
"Surprise!" The door opened and everyone cheered, hugged, cried, etc. I just wanted to lay down. We went inside and I walked over to the couch. "Wow!" Tai commented as I plopped down on the couch. "He's back alive!" Barely.  
I layed back and sighed. "Hey, man," said Matt as he took a seat next to the couch. "Sure wore ya out, didn't she?" He was grinning. "Don't worry about it. She did it to me too last time." Oh joy, I bet she flirted with him too. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Finally some peace away from her.  
"Hey, Joe!" I lifted my head, barely, and looked at Sora who was grinning. I wonder why...  
"Mimi needs a place to stay and since everyone is to busy, can she stay with you?" I looked over at Mimi who was smiling sweetly. I dropped my head back on the couch, not being able to control the words that came out of my mouth. "Sure. Why not." Mimi squealed with joy as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Hell is better than this," I mumbled. She looked at me curiously. "What did you say?"  
"Nothing..."

First I loved her...  
Then I hated her...  
Now I'm stuck with her...  
Why me... 


End file.
